Insurgency
The Insurgency is an organization led by Batman in a possible future of Earth, dedicated to opposing the malevolent rule of Superman. History In a possible future of Earth, Lois Lane died, with Superman placing the blame on Batman. Consumed with grief, Superman was left susceptible to Darkseid's Anti-Life equation and allied himself with the forces of Apokolips becoming a dark, tyrannical ruler of the planet. [https://comicbook.com/dc/2018/04/01/batman-v-superman-knightmare-lois-lane-death-zack-snyder/ Zack Snyder Explains How Lois Lane's Death Leads to Knightmare Timeline] Batman promptly founded the Insurgency in order to combat this new threat, thus beginning the long Injustice War. Bruce's Nightmare During his vision of Earth's future, Bruce Wayne witnessed as an alternate version of himself, wearing a modified Batsuit, met with an allied convoy of Insurgency agents. When the convoy arrived, Bruce asked if one of the agents retrieved the rock, mounting into the back of a transport truck, upon which a LexCorp crate was stored. However, when the agent opened the crate, it was revealed to only be green light bulbs. Apologizing, he pulled out his weapon and held Batman at gunpoint as undercover Regime Stormtroopers revealed themselves to be amongst the Insurgents. Subduing the Insurgents, the Stormtroopers then executed them as Batman watched. Roaring in fury, Bruce quickly gunned down multiple Stormtroopers, disarming them of their weapons and utilizing his batarangs to take down as many as he could as the rest of the Regime moved in on their location. Though he managed to take down a large number of their forces, the Stormtroopers continued to converge on the area, aided by the arrival of a swarm of Parademons, who began to abduct any Insurgency agents there. Becoming increasingly overwhelmed, Bruce fought as the Stormtroopers surrounded him, barely able to restrain him, and began to brutalize any troops he could get a hold of. Eventually, seeing the struggle that Batman was putting up, a Parademon knocked Batman unconscious. Death of Batman Later, Batman awoke to find himself bound in chains in a bunker, accompanied by two other people, eyeing them warily as he heard the clap of a sonic boom, signifying the arrival of Superman. The Man of Steel suddenly landed in the bunker, and the Regime Stormtroopers reverently knelt upon his arrival. Approaching Batman, Clark abruptly killed the two other individuals beside Bruce with his heat vision, then removed Bruce's mask, revealing his horrified expression. Clark then turned to Bruce, angrily blaming Bruce for letting Lois die, as she was "his world". Finally, laying a gentle hand on Bruce's chest, Clark gave Bruce one final sneer before ruthlessly pushing his hand through Bruce's chest. The sight of his death caused Bruce to awaken moments before a bright blue vortex opened beside him, and out reached the Flash, wearing an armored suit as he told Bruce that Lois Lane had been the key to everything, and to find Barry and the others. Unfortunately, Barry realized he had gone too far back, and was too soon for Bruce to understand. Returning to the Speed Force, Barry gave Bruce one final message: he was right, and always had been, about Superman. Members *Batman † - Leader Relationships Allies *Flash Enemies *Superman **Regime Stormtroopers *Parademons References External Links * Category:Heroic Organizations